The Final Stand (repost)
by AquaEclipse
Summary: In which there is an execution and heartbreak. Stampy's Lovely World AU. Part of the Haunted Series. Rated for major character death. Reposted at last after deletion by admins.


_**This Ship is Sinking**_

 **Part of the Haunted Series. You won't quite get what's happening if you haven't read _Haunted Secrets_ at least. The song that was part of this was _Ready! Aim! Fire!_ by Imagine Dragons. Even though the lyrics are gone and the original was taken down, I still advise you to listen to it to get into the mood of the fic. Thank you.**

 **Warning: Major character death. And the sinking of a meta-canon ship.**

* * *

She was simply stuck in there. Alone and static. Only one fate awaited her, she knew, as leader of the unofficial resistance, after the World succumbed to darkness.

First was the World leader, who disappeared roughly thirteen months before. After perhaps five weeks, the majority of the wolf pack disappeared with him. Over the past twelve or so months, her allies disappeared too, one by one, until she was the only one left, along with two wolves. Now, she was in enemy territory, where she did not belong, and would never belong.

"This way," a curt voice greeted her. The young woman, perhaps only a bit older than herself was holding a green splash potion – poison. Her signature weapon, as she knew. "Follow me – you might die if you wander off elsewhere. This place had danger around every other corner, you know." She guessed staying in the small cage counted as "wandering off elsewhere".

She trudged down the steep nether-brick (like next to everything else) staircase. Had she ever visited the place before? Once, she remembered briefly, during the mind-control incident. Gosh, it was a good few years back, wasn't it?

Sitting in a seat of some form of silvery metal was someone she thought she would never see again. Her backup dagger fell from her fingers, onto the stony floor with a metallic clatter. _Am I dreaming? Am I_ dead _? What is going on…_ what _?_ The corresponding pair of eyes were not emotionless and bitter as she could've feared (if she ever knew that he was alive after all this time), but were filled with a hint of shock…not joy. Fear. As though he knew what was going to happen. Or it was just the guy pointing his archery equipment at him. She honestly hoped that it was the latter, though the hope was replaced, faster than one could chop away a log with an Efficiency V golden (or diamond?) axe, with dread and a dull throb of an emotion she didn't feel often. Anger.

The…well, guy forced an arrow with a maroon tip into his hand, who shrank back and glanced at the scene before him in…maybe panic. "You have a bow, idiot," an irritated voice ground out. "Shoot."

" _Do. It,_ " Her former (or never, she supposed) friend gritted her teeth, as her glance swept to her BF, enchanted somehow-enhanced (modded, perhaps?) bow hanging by his side loosely, eyes wide with something akin to horror.

"No." The complete silence (which seemed scary, not peaceful) after the soft but hard whisper was interrupted by the soft thud as the tipped arrow of harming clattered to the floor. Three pairs of eyes met, tearful green meeting cold deep-violet and sneering _wow-you-are-damn-weak_ charcoal-grey, invisible lightning bolts connecting it all, ignoring the turquoise-ish pair simply staring.

"Stamps…please…just do it…please?" Who knew what would happen if he didn't do it, but…

"Fine," the one with the sunken grey pair finally spat, as though it were a bit of pufferfish in his mouth, who stepped back and swung out his _own_ enchanted bow.

From his quiver, he drew a single arrow with a slightly glowing green tip, ethereal and eerie but firm.

He pulled back the lilac-lavender-glowing bowstring.

The last thing she saw were a pair of darkish green feline eyes, darkened and still, filled with pain and an unthinkable grief, only held back by a single glass bottle of a liquid the grey-black of a wither skeleton and the very dagger she dropped; and two more pairs of eyes, dark by right and gleaming with the hardness of what they thought was rightful justice served. _I am Sqaishey Quack, duck NGH; and I will not bow before you two...jerks._

* * *

 **A/N: Why are the YouTubers OOC? Answer – this is fanfiction, and war changes people. A lot. Remember that I do not own** _ **Ready! Aim! Fire!**_ **, a song by Imagine Dragons. I found this song fitting because of the chorus lyrics. "Ready, aim fire; ready, aim, fire; an empire's fall in just one day; you close your eyes and the glory fades." So. Fitting!**

 **Yes, I, being an ice-cold and heartless human being, sank one of my own OTPs. With description.** _ **Thorough**_ **description.**

 _ **Edit: Here's the lyric link. Thank you, Venomheart the Dreamer for the reminder, though I would suggest that you be a little more kind to a thirteen-year-old who got her account less than a month ago. Remember to remove the spaces.**_

 _ **www. azlyrics lyrics/ imagine dragons/ ready aim fire. html**_

 **Oh, and I own nothing but the plot. Thank you!**

 **Of course, I'll see y'all sometime later.**

 **TTFN,**

 **Talons**

 _ **Edit 2, this time from Kansai: I WILL BE REWRITING THIS WITHOUT THE LYRICS! SO STOP TELLING ME THAT I BROKE THE RULES! BY GOD, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH PEOPLE TELLING ME THAT IN MY WHOLE WRITING CAREER HERE ON FFN, WHICH IS LESS THAN A MONTH! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION! [**_ _ **31-7-2018]**_

 _ **Edit 3: I know, the original was deleted by the admins. *mumbles string of curse words* But it's back...without the lyrics. :'-( [**_ _ **22-10-2018]**_


End file.
